The Love I Still Feel
by abdulstar1
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Chaos Heart incident, and the heroes, have finally decided to invite all of their friends in Flipside for a party. But their plans were disrupted by somebody who resembled like Blumiere! Now the Void is back to consume all, and the group along with Mimi, and Nastasia and the lovers are there to stop it. But why was the void activated? Part 1 of "Past"
1. Things to Know

Assumptions

This is after the Canon events in Super Paper Mario, if you don't know what happens, please check the storyline

This is my first story, so please review as I need feedback

Count Blumiere and Timpani didn't go another dimension, so please don't be surprised if don't see the heroes asking questions


	2. The Beginning

"Run, Marianna!" cried a mysterious figure. His hand stretched to touch the women he loved. The women, grabbed his hand crying, whimpering "I don't want to lose you again". The man smiled whispering, "I can't bear to see you get hurt, because of them". Knowing this, the women cried, as she felt the love of her life slowly dying, but she knew she would join him if she didn't get away in time. Giving 1 last hug, she ran and ran, until she heard a scream. If only she didn't turn around that things would be different.

It was a fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom, birds were singing, the sky seemed at ease, and nothing bad was happening. **Thump** , went the youngest of the Mario Bros feet. Luigi yawned, deciding to check the mail, but almost forgot to change back into his clothes.

(1 Bathroom Break Later)

Stepping out of the bathroom yawning, he went outside. Opening the mailbox, he saw a letter! "Oh, what could this be?" exclaimed Luigi. The green over-all plumber stepped back into the house, and… already saw Mario eating cereal. "Wha….. How did you wake up and get changed that quickly" questioned Luigi. His mouth was wide open, with Mario chuckling after finishing (How did he finish that bowl of cereal, so quickly too?) "Luigi, you know me, I have secrets that I love keeping" smiled Mario. Sighing, Luigi nodded and proceeded to show Mario the letter. "Want me to read it" offered Luigi. He always did love reading letters, never knew why, but he just did. "Ok," said Mario, sitting down to listen. Luigi opened the letter, and read the contents:

 _Dear Mario and Luigi,_

 _It's been a while since the Chaos Heart incident, and we haven't seen our friends from Flipside for about 4 months._

Luigi glanced at Mario, who looked at him. They remember the snack party they had after the final battle. They also remember the minions:

O'Chunks, the strong guy of the group. He has white skin, a brown beard, very thick brown eyebrows, wears a kilt, and has a very…. Interesting accent. But besides that, he is very loyal, and actually is a pretty good chef (GASP, Really?). The Bros mouthes watered just thinking about the food he made, at the snack party. O'Chunks was always the type of guy who fights first, no questions asked. Heck, Bowser and him even have some sort of mutual friendship.

Mimi, the shapeshifter of the group. She has green skin, green hair, pink blushes on her cheeks, and black eyes. She also is a fashionista addict, meaning she has a lot of clothes and changes into them a lot. Her most common dress is her yellow dress, with white polka-dots. She also wears a red bow-tie or collar. It's hard to keep track of how she looks exactly. She acts spoiled, but she IS actually very sweet and is a very good motivational speaker (Remembers Level 2-2, I never would've guessed).

Nastasia, the mind-controller of the group. She has blue skin, pink-purple hair (What is her hair color actually?), and wears very weird glasses. She was loyal to the count for many years. She's very quiet, although will be strict when needed. She did have a crush on the count though, but she was able to get over it. She still wants to find a person who made her feel the way the count did.

Count Bleck, or Blumiere, the leader of the group. He has blue skin, 1 eye is shown completely as red while the other is covered behind a monocle. He wears a bluish cape (I can't be bothered to focus on colors) and carry's around a scepter. He seems very intimating but is actually very cool, and nice. He loves Timpani to the point that he would destroy the universe if she was murdered. (Jeez, putting that into a sentence, makes me feel awkward, dunno why). He's a count, therefore he has a lot of knowledge on how to handle tough political situations. He helps Peach and Daisy from time to time.

And finally, Dimentio, the psychopath of the group. He wears a purple and yellow cape and cap. The cap also has 3 jingle bells on top of it. He has black pointy shoes, similar to an elf, and he wears a black and white mask. The bros weren't sure of his eye color so they just assume he has black and yellow eyes? However, he's known as the psychopath because he betrayed the count, and almost destroyed all dimensions, but he failed due to the valiant efforts of our heroes. (AKA, He was just too easy) He always loved to used metaphors as his figure of speech. He probably was amazing at Language in school.

But, enough descriptions! Now, let's move on to the letter:

 _This is why I am going to host a get-together at the castle, and since you were involved, you guys are invited. The party is today, at about 12:00. Be on time!_

 _Loves and Kisses, Princess Peach_

They both stopped and looked at the clock. It was 11:45. "...Shiiiiiiiiiii" panicky saying the Bros. They immediately started rushing to prepare and ran at a speed that was even comparable to Sonic. (Who's Sonic?) They kept on running, not noticing the figure entering their house, and shortly after, leaving.

* * *

First Chapter done! Please give feedback! Thanks!


	3. The Party?

Finally reaching the castle in under 10 minutes, the bros were panting. "This was a terrible time for the pipe to be broken" Luigi stated. Mario could only nod. The pipe

broke down, so they had to take the forest path. Thankfully, they made it and entered. Princess Peach came down, with her normal pink gown. She still looked as fair

and pure as always, with her sky blue eyes, fair white skin, and sunshine blond hair. She saw them, and speed-walked over to the bros, "Mario, Luigi, did you come to

visit?". Confused, the green plumber said, "Huh? Princess, you sent us a letter stating you were hosting a party for our friends at flip-". The door opened, and the

minions (except O'chunks) along with Blumiere and Timpani stepped in. "Peach, it's so nice to see to you again," said Timpani. Her bright white hair and clean white

dress made her look like an angle. She had rainbows sewed in the dress, along with, a rainbow butterfly necklace. Timpani was the intellectual person of the group.

She is Blumiere's, true love. In fact, they were planning on marrying in about 1 month or so. "Yes, we thank you for the party," said Blumiere gratefully. Now it was

the princess who was confused, "As I would like to host a party, I'm not hosting a party". "Huh, does that mean we made the journey, that stinks!" whined Mimi. She

was wearing a red and green dress, along with a bunch of beads being woven through her curls. "If you, um, didn't send the, um, letters, who um did?" Nastasia

responded. She still wore her secretary outfit, but she didn't look as strict as before. Now everybody was confused, and there was silence. When suddenly, Timpani

started feeling very odd. She still possessed some of her Pixl powers, and 1 of them is knowing when something bad is going to happen. And it's always been accurate

too, so she was going to say something's wrong, but didn't get the chance. Why? Because her body suddenly was in an excruciating amount of paint. I mean sure,

she felt pain when she was forced to travel through dimensions, but this felt so much more painful. It was like her insides, was being twisted and molded into a new

shape. She gasped and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Nastasia and Blumiere were quick to help, while Mimi simply stared in shock. Timpani and Nastasia

didn't start off in good terms, but as time went on, they grew closer until the point, that they were like inseparable sisters. "UM, Timpani, what's wrong!?" Nastasia

worriedly spurted out. Timpani tried to say something but she just couldn't. "My love, you're in pain!" cried out Blumiere. She tried to say something, but she felt like

she was going to vomit, and didn't want to soil her lover's clothes with her undigested food. The bros were in shock, but Peach was smart and called the castle medic

for help. That's when Timpani collapses out of exhaustion

IN CANADA, OTTAWA

"Yawn!" said the women who was still in bed. Her hair looked like a disco ball when she was asleep, and her clothes looked rumpled up. Her house, a simple

apartment, looked neat, tidy, and organized. Her room, which had a rectangular mirror, along with a desk filled with all sorts of mementos and notes were organized

in a category of importance. This women finally got up and had a look at the mirror. Her porcelain, white skin, and pink, lips looked chapped. Her eyes, a dormant

blue, and she looked refreshed. After getting up, she went to prepare for the day.

10 Minutes Later

Once she was finished, her hair now resembles somewhat of a crown going all the way to the bottom of her back. She decided to eat breakfast, then change into a

more warmer attire. _"What to eat,"_ she thought. Opening the brown cabinets, she saw many things like Pancakes, cereal, oatmeal. Ultimately, she decided to just

have cereal. She got her favorite kind, Honey Nuts, and prepared to feast. She ate very quickly and went to change. "Hm," she thought out loud. She wasn't a picky

person, or at least that's what she thought personally. She liked simple, nothing too big. So she just decided to wear a black skirt, along with a white collar. She also

wore black leggings, along with black socks, and black shoes. On her neck bore a crystal necklace, her only remnant of the past. She frowned, annoyed with the fact

that she couldn't remember who she was, or anything about her past. All she remembers was waking up from a hospital bed, and well not much right after. She was a

skilled doctor though, having to demonstrate that when she noticing a young boy being told he wasn't ill when he looked ill. She remembered asking the mother if the

boy had stomach pain or some sort of breathing problem. The women was surprised, saying both, and then asked if she considered checking his appendix. Turns out

he had a problem with his appendix and had it been caught later, it would've become terminal. She, also, remembered the women crying, repeatedly saying "Thank

you, may God bless you". The doctors were surprised and tested her knowledge of illnesses. So far, she has yet to diagnose a patient wrong. Because of her skill, she

was hired as a nurse and now works at the said hospital. The owner was nice, and offered her, his apartment. She now got her new home, and well here we are. She

couldn't remember her name, so she asked what the best name could be? The owner looked thoughtful and said this "Mary Bell" since she looked like a simplistic

woman. So, now Mary Bell was her temporary name, and I say temporary because she still is looking for her past.

But now that she recalled her memories, she decided to head to the hospital. Grabbing her lab coat, and black hair bow, she walked over to the hospital.

BACK TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM

Meanwhile in Peach's Castle, inside an infirmary, laid a sleeping Timpani. "She seems to be stable, although it looks like something struck her body" The medic saying,

confused. In all his years of practice, he's never seen something like this. At first, he assumed it was a panic attack, but it couldn't be because the girl was

experiencing intense pain. He then waved the count, and the former secretary over, "Mr. Blumiere and Ms. Nastasia, please sit down" he said gesturing towards the

chairs. "I'm stumped, I checked, and I double-checked, and even triple-checked, and there is nothing that seems to indicate what's wrong with your wife's health," he

said, apologetically. Nastasia simply glanced over at Timpani, and shuddered, while Blumiere looked determined asking questions like, "Will she be alright though" or

"How much money will be necessary, I am willing to pay extra!". The doctor simply sighed saying "I don't know, this type of illness doesn't even exist in the books!"

Luigi just looked at him shocked, "But the books we have are dated back to everything, even her starriness, Rosalina helped make that book!" Rosalina was the

goddess of the starts. Her eyes were sky blue, she wore a blue dress, had white bold hair, that even covered 1 eye. She also wore a white crown, consisting of red

and blue gems. She helps the Mushroom Kingdom, time from time, in ways like helping list all the types of diseases. If there isn't a disease that nobody, not even her,

that is known then. It's something serious. All everybody could do was hope. Hope that things will be alright.

BACK TO CANADA, OTTAWA

Mary finally reached the hospital, it still looked as busy as ever. She entered and proceeded to the main booth to sign in. The hospital had a healthy sign at the top,

there were also several restaurants around the building, like Tim-Hortons, or maybe even convenience stores. She went to say hi to Claire, the secretary. "Hey, Claire!

How was the morning?" Claire had rectangular glasses, chestnut hair, brown eyes, and wore her normal secretary outfit, which was a white collar shirt, with a tie. She

also wore black pants, white socks, and black heels. "Ugh, don't even talk about it?" she said, replying while signing her in. She smiled, Claire was never really a

morning person, until she has her Starbucks lemonade. In fact, there were two lemonades on the table. "For you, for covering my shift yesterday" she smiled

gratefully. Claire also loved to party, and well she wanted to celebrate. Mary offered to cover her shift, and Claire was beyond ecstatic. "Thanks!" smiled Mary,

grabbing the ice-cold lemonade. She had a sip of the sweet, yet tarty drink. "You're welcome" Claire smiled. "Oh and I am sorry that you couldn't come, I feel bad

because well your my best friend, and it was my party and you should've been there, and..." Claire was also a sort of chatterbox. Mary was polite though, and let her

finished when suddenly an announcement called Mary to come to room #176. Mary blinked, _"Wasn't that the head psychologists office?"_ Mary thought. she said bye

to Claire and began heading over to the house. The office was at a remote part of the hospital since they need intense concentration. She left immediately.

CLAIRE

Mary was the best friend anybody could ask for. Although she doesn't know it, Claire idolized her. She was so nice, beautiful, smart. She probably was getting a

promotion right now! Claire kept on working, till she saw Mr. Fetch. The hospitals head psychologist. "Hi, Mr. Fetch, how was the day?" she greeted him. Mr. Fetch

helped land her a job here, so she was grateful to him. "Oh, I am fine Claire, and how was yours" he smiled. She rolled her eyes, in which he smirked in response,

and then asked curiously, why Mary was summoned to his office. "Mary, I didn't summon her" he frowned. She then looked at him, "There was an announcement,

saying for Mary to come to your office." she said. He then looked, and said, "That wasn't me." Claire had a bad feeling and asked if she could go check on Mary. He

said "Ok", told Sally, the Head Secretary why, and they left.

MARY

She entered his office. His office was your typical head office, with a desk at the far end. There were plants, books about different types of phobias, and a couch area

for patients to talk to him about. But he wasn't here, _"Odd,"_ Claire thought. _"He probably is just late, today."_ She told herself. But, she couldn't help, but feel

something was wrong. Eventually, she tried leaving, but as soon as she turned around, something grabbed her. "Wha-" she said, before having her mouth be covered

by a... Glove. He couldn't see who it was, but it was a man, because she was on the person, and didn't feel a woman's breast. She tried to struggle, but his grip was

strong and started carrying her to the window. _"IS HE GOING TO JUMP?"_ she was mentally screaming, now squirming even harder, out of panic. She looked down, but

didn't see any pants, or legs, for that matter! But, he made the mistake of having his thumb be close to her mouth because she bit on it the second the second his

hand was a bit loose. "Ow!" he grunted. He still had a grip on her, but her mouth was free. Knowing that she couldn't escape, she screamed as loud as she could,

hoping somebody would hear, but the man grabbed her back and made her smell some sort of powder that made her fall asleep. She tried struggling, but it was futile,

and eventually, she collapsed.

CLAIRE

"Claire, your probably worrying too much," Mr. Fetch said. Before Claire could say something back, they heard a feminine scream. _"Wait, is that... Mary!."_ Mr. Fetch

heard it too, and immediately they ran to the office. They saw a man, wearing a white cape, with a blue gem as the neck. They, also, saw him wearing a top hat,

white with a stripe of red at the bottom. he was turned around but noticed he had blue hair and a pretty good-looking one at that. But, that wasn't their focus, fore

they saw Mary unconscious being carried by him. Claire's eyes went wide, and screamed "Hey, you perv. Stop, and let her go!" Mr. Fetch was on the phone informing

the owner of the situation. The man didn't respond, but ran to the window carrying Mary, and jumped. "MARY!" Claire screamed. She tried to reach her, but couldn't

and both Mary and the man plunged to the bottom. She looked, but didn't see anything, in fact, where were they? _"Mary, please be alright"_ Claire hoped. Mr. Fetch

immediately grabbing the security footage.


	4. Kidnapping and Bites

**CLAIRE**

Claire was worried sick. It's not exactly the best feeling knowing that your amnesiac friend was kidnapped by a by a man who jumped out the window and

mysteriously disappeared. The detectives knew Mary because she helps some of the cops with their injuries. Mary had that sort of effect on anybody, she could make

ANYBODY like her. After appointments were canceled, and emergency appointments were set. All the staff sat down to watch the footage. At first, I questioned the

ethicality of that, but the detectives explained the man could come back, and everybody would know who he looks like. After that, she sat down and they prepared to

watch. "At about 10:50, the announcement was made, and the cloaked man hid under the desk. Once 11:00 was reached, Mary was just standing there confused,

and closed the door. She then waited for about 2 minutes, then turned around. But the cloaked man instantly grabbed her and covered her mouth." I was shocked

and mad, and I think everybody else was mad too. "Mary was able to get her mouth free, by biting his finger." She smirked, " _Atta girl."_ "She couldn't get free, but her

mouth was free, so she screamed. From there, the cloth that had drugged Mary to fall asleep was pushed on her nose, but she couldn't break free, and fell

unconscious." From there, I and Mr. Fetch entered, and the man ran to the window and jumped. " Everybody gasped, even the detective looked shocked too, and

nobody could find out where she was taken. The owner finally got up and said to take a break, "The hospital will be closed today, due to our concern over the safety of

our employees. Please go home." He said. Everybody sorta got up awkwardly and did something for Mary. Some provided theories, while others prayed. Me, though,

was also praying that she was ok.

 **MARY**

"Ugh" Mary stirred. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Immediately, after remembering what happened, she woke up and tried to get up. She felt her arms and

legs be constricted by something, something cold, hard like metal. Immediately, she got a clear view and noticed she was chained. _"Well, Crap,"_ Mary thought. This

captor seemed to not trust the idea of free movement, but at least she was strapped to a comfy bed. She looked to the left and right and saw a black wall. It had

white outlines, but there wasn't anything special about it. The bed was the only thing that had color in the room too! _"This guy has interesting decor design."_ There

wasn't anything in the room beside the bed. The bed was white, but the chains were not helping her remain calm. " _Where am I! Am I safe!"_ she kept on thinking.

She, so, badly wanted to hear Claire's chatter, for it was lonely in the room. Sighing, she relaxed but realized the chains weren't as tight as 1 would think they would

be. Immediately, she tried to slide her arms out of it, she couldn't do both at once, but when she tried it separately, well it got free. _"Yes, Thank you!"_ Mary thanked

no-one. She was able to get the other arm out and was easily got her legs out. _"This is too easy though,"_ Mary thought. You would think captors would make sure

their prisoners had no WAY to escape. Plus, she got the impression that this was captor was smart. She was afraid to open the door when she decided to lean against

it. She didn't hear anything, so she tried her luck, and was lucky to see nobody outside. Immediately, she tried to find an exit, when she froze, swearing she heard

something. Immediately, she hid. "But count. Why do we need her?" a very girly voice said. "She is essential in creating the Chaos Heart, so we need her, as the

princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the King of Koopas, have already activated it before," a very elegant voice said. Mary's eyes widened, this was the guy! She

knew she had to get out, so she started running, quietly of course. She found a big door, possible the exit. So she leaned against it and heard the wind. _"The_

 _Exit!"_ But her joy was shortlived, when she heard that same voice saying, "Don't move." The second she heard him right behind him, her breath stopped, and slowly

turned around, ready to defend herself. But she didn't even get the chance when the man suddenly grabbed her and turned her around. " _Must be impatient?"_ she told

herself. But what surprised her was, well, him. He wore this white cape, which had a red gem as the neck. He, also, wore a top hat, a whiteish gray that has a red line

at the bottom. His cape covered his whole body up to his neck. He wore a monocle and had red eyes, she assumed. But what was surprising was the fact that he was

blue-skinned, as he looked like he was floating. He had a scepter floating next to him, a brown one, with a red gem at the top. On the other side, she saw a reddish

book, with a gem in the middle. The book itself looks intimating. The man was very intimating, as he was also tall. Mary herself was pretty tall and came to this

man's lips. "It was very brave of you to try to run," the man said. Mary was scared and noticed he still had her bite mark on his gloves. "Not to mention the trouble it

took to bring you here, was biting really necessary," the man said, annoyed. Mary turned to look him in the eye, and replied, "You were kidnapping me, I had to

struggle somehow!" she defended. The man simply smirked, and it looked strangely familiar. But, what he said shocked Mary, "Marry me. dear" he teased. _"NO"_ Mary

mentally screamed. She then noticed his arm, and once again, bit him hard. "OW! What's with the bites!" he grunted again. She then grabbed the scepter and using

the stick, hit him in the face. He wasn't expecting this and tried to block it. He did. Mary was suddenly scared to death when all of a sudden a box separated him from

her. "What?!" He said surprised. She was speechless and ended up being teleported.

She was still panicking, but the view appeared clear. She was still wearing her outfit, and surprisingly, found herself in a valley. In front of her was a town, so she

immediately ran over, but was agape at what she saw. The houses were fungi itself, and even the residents were fungi. She entered awkwardly and was immediately

noticed. " _Well, I am a human,"_ she thought. Then she heard whispers as she started walking to the center, "Wow, a human! Like the princess, and the Mario Bros"

"She looks beautiful" or "Is she a princess?" Mary blushed from the attention. She wasn't used to attention, and never really enjoyed it. Eventually, an elderly

looking fungus walked over, and asked, "Is there a problem, Mrs?" Oh, he must've assumed I was married. But she did need help. She smiled and asked for directions

to the places in the town. She still had money, but if that wasn't the currency, she could trade in some of her jewelry. Although she never wore them much, she

always brought some just in case. "Ah, the shop is there, and Peach's castle is over behind that door," he said. She said thanks, and also told him that she wasn't

married. He certainly looked surprised, to say the least. Thankfully, even under the stares, she made it to the castle. There were fungi guarding the entrance, but they

saw her and let her through. She was surprised, _"A castle of importance, and you are letting somebody not from your species enter?"_ She then asked if she could go

in, and they replied. "Yes, you are here for helping the princess find a cure to a young lady's illness." He asked. She WAS a doctor, so maybe she could help. "Yes,

thank you" and entered

The castle was beautiful, the wallpaper was pictures of the sky with clouds as eyes. On the ground were black and white tiles, and in the middle was a circular red

carpet. There were also flowers adorned on the huge staircase in the middle. Nevertheless, it was very quaint. "The patient's room are up-stairs to the left." said a

fungi maid. She then blinked and said thank you before heading to the door. "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP" she was mentally screaming inside her head. She entered and saw

what appears to be an infirmary. There were about 5 hospital beds and a desk which she assumed lead into the main office. The place had white walls and had a black

floor. But on 1 of the beds, lied a woman. She had pure white hair, a white dress, along with a rainbow butterfly hair accessory. She looked very pale, something that

Mary's nurse instinct noticed. Immediately, she went over to her, saw plastic gloves, wore them, and proceeded to check parts of her body.

 **BLUMIERE**

It was hard to have dinner when everybody was plain silent. The dinner they were having was Timpani's favorite too: Soup. He always wondered why she liked the

soup, and she said it was because it reminds her of many good things. Right now, once they all finished, the princess and medic came in, saying regrettably, they

don't know what to do. Blumiere's heart sank, they were planning so many things, and now they might not even happen. "I'm the husband, I should have seen

something _!"_ he mentally scolded himself. Mario and Luigi looked sorry, Mimi was sobbing, and Nastasia looked as afraid and conflicted as Blumiere is. " _Oh Jaydes,_

 _please don't take her yet"_ he mentally prayed.

 **MARY**

This woman was having so many symptoms, but she ultimately determined that something was on her. She checked, and sure enough, there was liquid. Immediately,

she started treating it. It looked like poison, but thankfully the infirmary had the supplies she needed and she was able to heal her. Once she was finished, she then

proceeded to rub cold water on the wound. Normally, the wound would've disappeared maybe in a week, but just like that, it was gone. Mary sat surprised and got

water, and cookies to feed her. The women stirred, "hnngh, Blumiere?" From the weakness and concern portrayed from her voice, she took a guess that that was her

husband. "No. I am the one who helped you" Mary said carefully. The lady woke up, and tried to get up, but couldn't". "Don't! You need rest!" she exclaimed. "But

Blumiere, he must be worried sick" she replied. Mary smiled, " _She must love him to the ends of life."_ "Who is he, I can get him for you," she said. The lady showed

her a picture, and what Mary saw surprised her. He looked similar to her captor, but he was less... Scary, and seemed nicer. She then told the lady to have the water

and to wear the back-massager on her back. The lady compiled and wore the machine. Needless to say, although, with strain, she got up. She then instructed her to

put an arm around her neck, which she did. "Good! And I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Mary asked. The lady said, "Timpani, and yours is?" She replied in turn.

"Mary, Timpani, it's Mary"

* * *

I am going to try this from scratch.


	5. Physical, not Mental

**TIMPANI**

I was so grateful to this kind women who helped me. I pleaded with her to see Blumiere, and immediately let me see her. Holding on to her for grip, we went to a

Toad guard who looked shocked to see me recover so fast. I smiled, asking where my husband and friends were. He replied, and said the "Dining room." I nodded,

while Mary just looked embarrassed. "Where's the ding room?" She quietly asked. I was shocked, " _She must not be from the castle"_ Timpani assumed. I told her the

direction until we reached the doors. We reached the entrance to the hall, and Mary looked a bit shy. I smiled kindly, "Don't worry, we aren't bad." Mary smiled

gratefully. She then opened the brown tiled door.

 **BLUMIERE**

We were listening to the medic saying how she might be like this for a while until the door opened. And, well, it seemed like all our prayers, for Timpani was awake

being carried by another woman in a lab coat. We were silent, until I ran over, and hugged her. Timpani laughed and hugged me back, while the girl was just looking

at me. "Your safe? Oh, Timpani, you had us, Me, so worried" he murmured. Timpani murmured back that, "I am fine, thanks to the medical ability of Mary." We finally

stopped our huge but were still holding hands. "Tippi!" Nastasia called. She sighed in relief, while the bros and princess were happy. Mimi looked like she was going to

cry again. While the medic looked shocked.

 **MARY**

One thing to love about being a doctor is seeing the relief and joy of their loved ones being safe. It never gets old and is a sight she wishes to see more often.

Timpani lover, the... The blue thing looked at me, and bowed saying, "Thank you." I was surprised with the way he communicated his thanks, but nevertheless, I

meekly said, "You're welcome." The blond-haired girl with the pink dress came over and said, "We must reward you, what would you like?" I was surprised. All I did]

was save a life. But, I did needed information. But, just before I could say what I want." I heard that voice I was so scared. "Oh, Honey! I know you're here!" it sang.

I went cold, and immediately, everybody around me noticed my fear of that voice. Timpani, noticing too, shouted, "Who are you, and what do you want?!" The voice

was silent, but he was here, and I'm endangering innocent people around me. "Please leave alone" I whispered in fear.

 **MARIO**

That voice was from a villain, and the doctor looked terrified. I, Mimi, and Luigi noticed this and instantly got into fight mode. All of a sudden. some force pushed all of

us back, except the doctor. She looked surprised and tried to reach for us when Mario saw somebody with a cape grab her, and pushed her onto a wall. He had a cape,

the same kind as Blumiere, in fact, the resemblance to Blumiere was noticeable. He was taller though and seemed more terrifying than Blumiere. His cape had points

on it, similar to that of Queen Jaydes. Plus, his scepter looked grander than Blumiere's. But, Mario wasn't thinking about that, until he saw the doctor looked close to

tears.

 **MARY**

"NO, NO, NO, NO," Mary screamed in her mind. She didn't want to be around him, but that face looked at her with a sort of lust. His face was attractive, his eyes were

still red, and his hair still looked neat. But, Mary wasn't thinking any of that, when he suddenly grabbed both her arms and pushed to the wall. From there, black

chains seemed to imprison her arms from the wall, and she was about to protest when her mouth was covered too. "Hello, love," he said. She was frozen with fear,

and he could feel him advancing towards her. "HEY!" She heard a voice and saw that it was Timpanis. "What are you doing, let go of her" the other blue thingie

shouted. He suddenly smiled wickedly at me, and turned around and cast what looked like a purple void. But, it looked like it was causing them so much pain. Her gag

came off, and she shouted at him to please stop. She was crying now, and then they did. Her captor looking at her, then he pulled out a ring, in which he repeated the

same question, "Marry me?" He said though it sounded more demanding. She didn't have a choice, they already looked so close to death. " _Claire, please help me"_ and

said the word that can lead to so much destruction. "Yes."

 **TIMPANI**

I saw Mary utter yes, to his offer. _"She did it to protect us."_ she thought. "Mary, NO!" she screamed. That deranged lunatic was just like Dimentio, but he was going to

make her suffer. Then the man turned to her, and simply said, "You will be our witnesses to our marriage." They then teleported.

 **CLAIRE**

Huh, what the. She was heading to her church when suddenly she fell asleep, and now she was on something white. She then looked up and saw Mr. Fetch and some

of the detectives, as well as, all the hospital staff on the ground. They all woke up, and Mr. Fetch came over asking, "What's happening?" I didn't know. But what

surprised me was who else we were seeing. I saw a man wearing red overalls, brown shoes, and had a mustache. The taller one was wearing green. There was a

beautiful person wearing a pink dress, another beautiful person wearing a white dress, and a purple thing wearing a secretary's outfit. There was also a green little

girl, but what surprised him was the man who looked like the person who took Mary. The same clothes, but a different face. The detectives saw too. They woke up,

and saw us, as well. The white-haired girl asked, "Who are you?" I responded, "My name is Claire, and you are?" They looked familiar, that's when it hit her. The

Super Paper Mario game, she played that with Mary, and she remembered she loved that game. "My name's Timpani, this is Blumiere, my fiance," she said. The count

bowed. Claire was thinking, "This must be after the plot since the heroes were with them." Eventually, Mr. Fetch then asked, "Do you know a Mary?" The detectives

were listening too. But before he could respond, we all heard a voice. "Welcome, welcome to our wedding." Claire turned to the source, and her eyes went wide. This

was the guy, and he was floating! But she shouted first, "Where's Claire." He simply smiled, ugh, she already didn't like how coy he was. Then, suddenly we were all

pushed to the side, and the red carpet was spread across all the way to the podium. It resembled the spot where the chaos heart was first activated. What's going on,

1 of the detectives asked. Then somebody else was there, a girl who was also purple, but was a bit taller, and had purple hair. She whispered something like, "We're

ready." In which the creep nodded. He went to his side of the podium, and finally, bells were playing. The barrier separating the red carpet and we were finally shown

what was in the middle. Timpani was shouting, "No!" And I understood why because Mary was wakings slowly towards the podium. She had a simple wedding gown

on, with a white bouquet. Her hair looked amazing, but there was something that made her boil with anger. Everybody saw it, and everybody started banging on the

barrier. Mary was chained and chains were slowly bringing her closer, and she was crying. Mary never cries! She always stays strong! Claire was pissed. "Hey, you

perv, LET HER GO" she roared. When she was mad, nobody was sane enough to tell the tale. But, that man had the audacity to smirk, and even pull the chain harder

so Mary walked faster. "Even when I was Count Bleck, I never tortured somebody liked this" the count looked, wide-eyed. He was trying to use his powers, but it

wasn't working. Mary saw me and tried to run towards me, but the chains just wouldn't let her. "Claire" she wailed. Her normally calm face was now full of fear. I was

hitting even harder, screaming her name when she eventually reached the podium. The girl who was just watching now started to speak: Do you, Count Bleck, take

this girl to be your lawfully, wedded wife, till your games are over? The count simply smirked, and replied: "I do." Mary looked terrified, and the girl spoke to her next:

Do you, Mary, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, till your games are ove-. "NO" she screamed. The count simply smiled and shot a void at the ground

which forced Mary to lie on the ground. The girl who was officiating now looked nervous. "Look, um, just say yes, and I won't need to use my powers on you" she

pleaded. It seems like even the girl doesn't want this. But Mary looked and said, "NO, PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" she sobbed. The girl looked sorrowful and

said she was sorry. Nastasia, saw what she was doing, and tried to use her powers but couldn't either. Red squares were surrounding Mary, her wails turned into

screams. The hospital staff now look down-right pissed, and the detectives started banging even harder. Mario and Luigi were doing everything to break the barrier,

Peach and Mimi were close to tears trying to break it. Nastasia was trying, Blumeire was trying, Timpani was trying, BUT NOTHING WAS WORKING. Eventually, the

screams went on for god-knows-how-long and stopped. The chain was off, and Mary got up on her own. But, she said the two words that started the whole plot of

Super Paper Mario. "I do."


	6. An arranged marriage

**BLUMIERE**

The ground started shaking knocking down pots of white roses down onto the floor. Everybody was panicking, but me and Timpani instantly, as well as, the brown-haired girl named Claire started running to the podium. "Mary!" Claire cried out too. Timpani looked worried too, but I was focused on the Darkner. The Tribe of Darkners consisted of 3 types of Darkners" Pure, Semi-Pure, Dark. The Bluebell family, which he was born from, were the only dark Darkners. Plus, it's normally the Dark Darkners who are the strongest. So, it was a surprise to see another Dark Darkner. " _Who is he, I've never seen him before."_ Blumiere knew his entire family tree, yet he never has seen the figure in the tree. But, while Blumiere was in his own thought, he snapped out of it when he saw that familiar heart.

 **MIMI**

WOW, we were here to celebrate a reunion, but what-do-you-know, Timpani fell ill, and now another chaos heart was made. Normally, she would be concerned with her dress, but when she saw the chaos heart, she panicked. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" She screamed! A Chaos Heart can't be made without a marriage between a pure-hearted princess and an evil, ferocious king. These two don't fit either! Mimi did what she always does whenever they're in a bad situation. YOU READY! ITS!... Screaming.

 **MARY**

Black. She just felt pain a while back, now she was on the floor. "M...y" she heard. Was somebody calling for her? She tried to wake up, and after being shaken awake. She woke, "Mary! Are you well!" she heard. It sounded familiar, wait. " _Claire?"_ She thought. She got up, and saw Claire's brown face, still wearing her collar. Although she looked she was about to cry. "MARY, WHAT THE HELL, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Claire SAID. She tried to say something, but couldn't. But she was able to get up and noticed the wedding dress she was wearing. She then saw.. A black-gray heart. It kept on spinning around, and behind it was her "husband." He looked over-joyed, and said, "Yes, YES. The heart that can destroy everything. The Chaos Heart!" Mary remembered playing Super Paper Mario and was surprised to see that they were on the wedding grounds. Claire saw what she was staring at, and froze too. They both knew what it could do, and were suddenly clutching each-other. This wasn't going to be fun.

 **LUIGI**

He remembered seeing the 2 girls both frozen in fear and ran to help Blumiere. "Don't jump on it, Luigi!" The brown-haired girl cried out. He did that last time, but he sure as hell wasn't going to do that this time. Wait. " _How did they know I jumped on it?"_ He thought. But that wasn't his focus, for he saw Count Bleck fighting Blumiere, and Timpani helping the 2 girls. Luigi went to help Timpani when suddenly he heard the chaos heart speak to him. "Man-in-Green, come." It said. He stopped and looked straight at the heart. All he could hear was Daisy's voice being projected through the heart. "Daisy" he whispered. He started walking towards the heart, something both counts noticed. "LUIGI! DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" Cried out Blumiere. The other count simply looked pleased. He walked closer and closer when the brown haired girl saw and told to him not to look at it. He complied, and he didn't hear Daisy's voice anymore. What just happened.

 **CLAIRE**

 _"WHAT THE **** IS HE DOING?!"_ Claire screamed mentally. Not exactly a smart idea to touch it, mayhem was just ensuing, while the other girl, the one who brainwashed Mary. She looked surprised, but the taller count looked even more pleased. Why does he look pleased?

 **TIMPANI**

She got Mary and Claire over to the side safely, and they just stood in shock. Claire was able to drag Luigi over, while he was struggling. "NO, You AREN'T going ANYWHERE near that HEART!" she said. Luigi stopped struggling when he couldn't see the heart and collapsed out of exhaustion. But Count Bleck, he looked like he had other ideas, plus he simply smiled gratefully when he saw all the girls huddled in 1 corner. "Wha-" Timpani said, before she found herself, Claire Luigi and Mary stuck inside a dimensional square. "Timpani!" Blumiere cried out. "NO, LOOK OUT!" She screamed when she saw the count preparing to attack Blumiere. He saw and dodged, but they were blocked by a barrier. "HEY, LET US OUT," Claire said, but the count simply ignored her. "Luigi!" Mario called, while the other tall doctor called Claire and ran to the box. "Count, we have what we need, let's go," the purple-haired girl said. "Yes, Nasirine, lets" he replied. They teleported, but Timpani gave 1 last look at Blumiere before they were teleported.

 **BLUMIERE**

"NO!" He screamed. Most of the humans were still being blocked behind the barrier, while Nastasia was trying to comfort Mimi, while Mimi started crying. Mario looked as worried as Blumiere, and Peach was just in shock. _"How could this happen?"_ He thought. But the chaos heart was back, and so was the void. They looked up and sure enough, it was there, as purple and foreboding as it always was.

 **BLECK**

He felt bad, he didn't know why. That girl, the girl he forced to marry him, reminded him so much of a certain person. Right after teleporting to the black and white castle, the other 2 girls, Timpani and Claire was it? They were glaring at me and were in front of Mary. He smiled, it's barely been 5 hours, yet the white-haired maiden is willing to lay down her life for her. _"She is so much like her."_


	7. Reintroduced Introductions

I really hope I did a lot better. Some idea's I just decided to remove completely, while others are still up for debate. Thanks for still reading guys. It means a lot!

* * *

 **CLAIRE**

Mary finally woke up completely. And you would think she would be scared, but she was livid. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" She shouted at the count. The purple

haired girl looked shocked, while I and Timpani were dumbfounded. "Sure, I might've struggled during the wedding, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO USE CHAINS! WHAT IS IT

WITH YOU AND CHAINS?!" She said, clearly ticked off. " _Dang, I forgot how scary Mary can be,"_ Claire smirked though, while Timpani just looked clueless. The count

looked at her, and with another 1 of his coy smiles, " _What is with his coy smiles?",_ grabbed her hand, and just looked at her. Mary already peeved off, but then she

stopped and smirked mischievously. "Oh?" The count said, looking surprised. Heck, even Claire was confused and was going to ask what's up, when suddenly Mary bit

the count on arm. The count, wide-eyed, tried to shake her off, but just couldn't. But for me, I was laughing hysterically, while Timpani tried to contain herself, but

couldn't and laughed with me. "OW! What is with YOU and BITES?!" The count said. The purple haired girl wasn't really sure how to react, but she, too, cracked a

smirk. The count was able to shake Mary off, but her bitemark was on the glove now. "Now, we're even," she said. But the count was having none of that, and

ordered the purple-haired girl, Nasirine, to direct us to our living quarters. "K, follow me, ladies," she said. Timpani looked surprised, while I and Claire just looked at

each other, and well we're friends enough to be able to discern messages from our body language. Heck, even a simple slouch could mean a lot of things, like

" _Similiar"_ or _"Not your best"._ But, we traversed through the dull castle. " _I swear, how does he not bother with just simple floor design?"_ She thought. They reached

their room, which was actually pretty big. There were 3 rooms, which contained the 3 bedrooms. The main room they entered was the common room, which was still

BLACK-AND-WHITE. Timpani and I just looked at each other, while Mary wasn't really sure what to think. Eventually, Nasirine told us the rules. "K, so um, you can't

leave the castle, or at least that rule applies to you three, but there are other rules you need to apply into your schedule now."

 **TIMPANI**

I can't say I'm not surprised. But she was relieved to know they had proper living quarters. "Oh, and um, you need to attend these meetings at, um, 11:00." Getting

more surprised, either this count is lonely or he's just... Something. _"Ugh, good job trying to be smart, Tippi,"_ she thought. But besides the scolding, she still was

shocked nonetheless. "Wait, really? We only were her for a short while, and we're already trusted enough to hear your plans?" She said wide-eyed. Nasirine simple

smirked, saying, "What can I say! The count seems fond of you." This caused Mary to just stare at her, and Claire looked annoyed. I just stood there, but Nasirine told

us she was going, and that food is at the following times, 9:30, 12:00, 5:00, 9:00. She did say we could have whatever though, in the kitchen that was provided, as

well. We said thanks, and she left. Claire looked at me and said, "Timpani right?" I replied, "Yes, and Claire right?" We both smirked, and decide to explore. the room.

It looks like the bedrooms were designer to their preference, like Timpani's was white with a lot of books, and a picture of her fiance. She frowned, just mentioning

him made her miss him. In Claire's room, there was a lot of dresses, all flamboyant and elegant. Her room was also reddish pink, and she had books, magazines, and

even a TV. " _Seems like we're spending our time when we're bored."_ Mary's room was cordial pink, and white. She had the most simplistic of dresses, and there was a

lot of... Files? Claire smirked, "Even when kidnapped, you still love to work." She said. Mary smiled replying, "I can't help it, I just love working." Timpani enjoyed

working too, but she usually was good at communications like Blumiere. She helps him time to time, for making political speeches for Princess Peach and Daisy. She

did paperwork, but it definitely wasn't the job for her. Besides that, all the beds were the same color which was white, like white sheets, pillow, mattress. Claire simply

said, "Let's got to the lounge room, I NEED to know the details about that ring." Mary saw the ring, and they both were looking at me with puppy-eyes. "Alright,

alright, come." She laughed. They headed to the lounge room.

 **MARY**

After about 1 hour of, "GASP's" and "So Romantic." We finally decided to tuck in. Or at least Timpani and Claire had, Mary decided that she was just too restless, and

did the work that was left behind. She got about halfway through in less than an hour, when she felt like she was being watched. "If you're going to watch me, can I

at least see your face, I'm already here against my will," she said. The count appeared all of a sudden in front of the door. He was still wearing his white cape, but not

his signature top-hat. It was kinda weird seeing him with hair. For starters, his hair was blue, and well, she wasn't sure how to describe it. Mary simply glared, "Are

you here to just watch, or are you going to say something?" She said. The count says "I'll watch, dear." _"Don't test me, unless you want another bite."_ She thought.

even with that though, Mary just said, "At least sit-down." The count did, and she did her work while he just watched. Pretty weird, but for some reason, she liked his

presence there. Even though he was apparently going to destroy all worlds, it felt comforting to be around him. " _I'm developing Stockholm Syndrom, oh no."_

 **BLUMIERE**

He felt cold, he didn't know why. As he started stirring, trying to remember, he remembered Timpani. Immediately he got up but found himself back at the dining

room at Peach's Castle. But Timpani and that doctor lady weren't here! Nastasia and Mimi were still sleeping. Mario, Luigi looked like they were waking up. Peach got

up and didn't see Timpani anywhere. "Oh, dear," she said. How could such an innocent get-together go so wrong? Well, it was about to get even worse, for they saw

that same dark purple hole in the sky. All it took was for Count Bleck to look at Peach, and her expression was obvious.

 **THE VOID WAS BACK**

* * *

Review, please.


	8. A Demented Meeting

**MARIO**

It didn't take a while for Mario to finally wake up. " _Why does this seem so familiar?"_ He thought. He got up, and already saw Blumiere running around, yelling

"TIMPANI!" That's when he realized Timpani wasn't here. He just stood in shock, and in silence. But, what he saw terrified him. There was the void again, as purple

and scary to see, as usual. Blumiere saw him wake up, but ignored him, looking around the whole castle for his love. Luigi woke up shortly too, as well as, Peach.

"Ugh, bro, what happened?" He said while rubbing his eyes. Peach simply looked around but didn't see Timpani anywhere. "Hmm? Where's Tippi?" She said worriedly.

Peach and Timpani were always friends back when we were trying to stop Blumiere. Nastasia got up, and Mimi too. "K, so, what happened," Nastasia asked. Mimi just

looked around, but didn't see Timpani anywhere! "Nassy, where's Timpani?" She said sound scared. Nastasia looked around too and instantly frowned. But everybody

looked at the void, and panicked. "WAHH, why's that back?" "Nassy, I thought we wouldn't see that ever again!" "Oh dear, this doesn't seem good." Blumiere simply

stopped looking, and said, "We have to go to Flipside, Merlon should know what to do." Mario nodded, Merlon was an old man who wears a blue cloak and had a white

beard. Plus, he had the Light Prognosticus, a book that helped the heroes time to time, with its information. Everybody nodded, and we all teleported to Flipside.

 **PEACH**

It's been a while since we actually visited Flipside. It still has its white walls, all 7 doors that lead to a different dimension were still here. We went to the elevator, and

once we reached the bottom, we went to Merlon's house. It still was blue, and still looked grand in some way, even though it was small. They entered and saw the

blue-garbed wizard looking at the Light Prognosticus. He looked up, and said, "Ah! Heroes, I see you have come because of the void." He said gravely. We all nodded,

and he simply said, "Heroes, you must do what you did when you were trying to stop Blumiere. Blumiere head ducked down in shame, but Merlon just sighed. "Collect

all 8 Pure Hearts, and use them to fight the villain who activated the void." He said. Peach frowned though, "Where are we going to get the Pure Hearts though? We

already used them." She said. The Pure Heart was already used to vanquish the Chaos Heart when Blumiere and Timpani confessed their love together, getting rid of

the Chaos Heart. Merlon frowned, "That's what I was wondering too." He replied. Everybody was in silence since nobody knew what to do. Mimi spoke, "Well, maybe

we should sleep, and see if we can come up with anything tomorrow?" Everybody quietly agreed although Blumiere looked reluctant to do so. " _Poor him, he must be_

 _so worried,"_ she thought. But, she had a feeling that they were alright. She placed her hand on his elbow, whispering "They're alright, I have a feeling." Blumiere

simply smiled weakly, and we both left to rest

 **MARY**

Once Mary was done, she went to get ready for sleep, but the Count was still there. Mary simply looked at him, saying "Are you here to gaze?" She said, sighing. This

man was certainly interesting. His 1 red eye blinked, saying "Ah, sorry, I think I will go to bed too" he said. But right before he exited the room, he stopped, looked at

Mary, and said, "Good night, my love." He smirked and left, while Mary just blankly stared at the door when he said that. She just sighed again and went to get ready

for bed.

 **After sleep**

Mary yawned. It's been a while since she slept like that. Getting up, she prepared herself and went to change. " _Hm, now what should I wear,"_ she thought. Seeing an

outfit she liked, she tried it on and it fit perfectly. This outfit was a yellow dress that covered her whole body up to her chest. She had a hood on and wore white

shoes. She saw heels, but decided against it, since she wasn't in the mood for wearing heels. Going to the common room to eat, she saw Timpani and Claire also

come out of their rooms. Timpani was wearing a white dress, but hers had rainbow lines stitched on. She was wearing white heels, with a rainbow butterfly on it. She,

also, had a hair pendant on. Claire was wearing a red dress, along with a red hair bow. She was also wearing red heels. " _Oh right, she loved the color red"_ she

remembered. She never knew why. Claire said good morning, although she appeared very grumpy. She and Timpani both looked at each other and smirked. They

knew she wasn't a morning person. "Morning," they said. They went to have breakfast and found food like, cereal, pancakes, or eggs already prepared. Blinking, they

supposed food was sent in and went in to eat. The dining room was black and white still, with a white table. There were napkins, and utensils set, but nobody felt like

eating too much. Me, Claire, and Timpani just had eggs, since we weren't hungry. We remembered we still had a meeting to get through, so once we were done, we

left. Not much changed, in terms of color. Still, black and white, although there was some gray. But besides that, not much changed. We found the meeting room,

which was the throne room. Turns out we're the earliest of the bunch, and looked around. On the ceiling, there was some color, like yellow, purple, maybe even green.

But, besides that, it was still the same interior color. They saw their names and went to their boxes. "So, what do we expect," said Claire. Mary and Timpani shared

unsure glances with Claire, "I don't know." Timpani said. We weren't sure if we were going to be trusted with plans, or if this is just a daily status check-in. About 5

minutes pass before Nasirine came in. She looked surprised we were her first but shrugged it off. "Morning, Nasirine," Mary said politely. She thought it might be a

good idea to form relationships with different people in the castle. It might be her only way to obtain news. "Morning," she said briskly. _"I take it she's not a morning_

 _person too,"_ she thought. She was about to say something else when she heard another voice. But, Timpani heard it too and paled. "NO, YOU PERV! Go away" a

feminine voice said. "Aw, come on, just 1, for me" a male's voice sang. The door opened, and she saw a woman with red hair. She was wearing a bunny outfit, and

well, not much else. Claire simply stared wide-eyed, while Timpani skin looks like it was covered with bleach. She was staring at something, and Mary decides to stare

at the direction she was looking at. "Hm?" She said. This male appeared to be similar to a jester, wearing purple and yellow. He had a mask on, black and white. The

jester stopped and looked at us, as well as, the bunny lady looked too. Timpani whispered "Dimentio" and the jester saw her, and smiled wickedly. Claire and I both

sensed her fear and immediately ran to her side. The bunny lady saw us huddle around Timpani, and immediately looked at Dimentio saying, "Great! Now you're

creeping out our guests!" She looked at us apologetically, but I and Claire both knew who this guy was. "Ah, ha, ha, if it isn't dear Tippi, or should I say Timpani.

" Timpani looked speechless, and Dimentio just looked at us. He then sent what appeared to be this purple, yellow, white projectile TOWARDS US! We panicked and

immediately ducked. "Dimentio" Nasirine and the bunny-lady screeched. He simply smiled, and went to his box, while the bunny-lady went to her podium. Thankfully,

Dimentio's is the furthest from us, and the bunny lady was the closest. She offered her hand, smiling. "Hi! I am so sorry for this pervert's action" she said

apologetically, We simply smiled, although weakly. "I'm Rose, and you are?" Claire and I introduced ourselves, but Timpani wasn't saying anything. "Timpani?" Claire

said out of concern. We noticed she was silent and felt cold for some reason. As people who work in the medical field, we knew something was wrong. Claire and I

immediately looked intensely, and we realized she was hit in the head and was bleeding. "OH MY GOD! MARY, WHAT DO WE DO!" Claire cried out. Nasirine who was

up on the podium glanced over and saw the blood too. Rose looked livid, and glared hatefully at Dimentio, who was just smiling, although he looked shocked. Mary,

taking action, immediately asked to be teleported to the infirmary. Nasirine nodded and sent her there. Although Claire wasn't directly a doctor she could still do stuff

like clear blood. Not bothering with the details, we immediately started stitching her head and clearing the blood out. We finished and finished bandaging Timpani's

head. "Are you ok now?" Claire asked Timpani nodded weakly, and Nasirine who was watching the whole thing sent us back. This time, the count was there on his

block and saw us carrying Timpani and her new wound. "What happened!?" He asked, out of concern. we just glared at Dimentio, who was still smiling. The count

noticing immediately went to Dimentio and scolded him on harming prisoners, and something about, not to ruin the plan. He just smiled, and said "Ok, Count" and

while the count still didn't look convinced, he sighed, apologized, and the meeting began.

 **CLAIRE**

While Mary was attending to Timpani's care, I was paying attention to this meeting. Count Bleck was saying something about how they were going to use the Chaos

Heart to destroy everything and make new worlds, while Rose, Nasirine, and Dimentio agreed, It was pretty short thankfully since we felt that we had to take Timpani

to the infirmary again. The count glared at Dimentio, saying "I trust you won't harm our guest?" While Dimentio replied, "I promise my powers will remain in check,

like a master commanding his slave to do nothing." Once the meeting was over, we made a bee-line back to the infirmary, there was a map so thankfully we knew

where we were going. It looked like Count Bleck was going to say something, but whatever he was going to say, we didn't hear, as we rushed the heck over to the

infirmary, still carrying Timpani. She was so cold now but thankfully was still awake. Once we made it, we saw Dimentio who snapped his fingers separating us from

Timpani. "WHA- HEY" Claire shouted. Timpani was on the floor now, petrified, while Mary just stood with her mouth agape. "Don't worry, I won't harm her, instead I'll

take her to her beloved." She narrowed her eyes, she played the game and knew there was more behind the reason. He then snapped his fingers, and Timpani

vanished. "TIMPANI!" We shouted. Dimentio then looked at us, saying "We can't have you tattling to the Count now." He snapped his fingers, and we both were stuck

in boxes. He then snapped his fingers, and all went blank. " _Oh Grambi, or whatever god there is, please promise us 3 safety,"_ she thought before she fell into

unconsciousness.


	9. A surprising Turnabout?

**BLUMIERE**

Morning finally came, and Merlin seemed happy. "Heroes! I found a way to destroy the void!" He said. The atmosphere felt a bit happier, yet most of us were still

worried about Timpani. I was worried the most, however. Mimi noticing the tensions, immediately asked how? With Merlon looking thankful, he said, "In order to

destroy the void, we need Pure Hearts. In order to get the Pure Hearts, 1 must-" he was explaining. When all of a sudden, a Flipside child ran over to Blumiere,

tugging on his cape. "Hm?" He looked at the child. He recognized it was Tommy, a child that Timpani teaches at the school she works at. Timpani always loved

teaching, explaining, which was why she was such a good tattler. "Mr. Blumiere! Why is Ms. Timpani on the floor at the top of the tower?" He asked innocently.

Blumiere's attention then snapped right at the child, everybody full attention on him. He offered to show him, and Blumiere said "Yes." Once the got to the top of the

tower, they say a white-haired girl, with a white dress. Blumiere's eyes widened, as he rushed over to his fiance. "Timpani! Are you well!" He cried out while picking

up his wife. Nastasia immediately checking her head, when she suddenly whipped her hand back, hissing. "She's so cold, it hurts to even to touch her!" She

exclaimed. Mimi went over and got some Spicy Soup. "I asked Saffron for some, I had a feeling," Mimi said. Looking grateful, he got the soup and fed Timpani the

soup. It's warmness, helped freeze some of the colds off, and she stirred. "Hmmm" She murmured while waking up. Blumiere instantly helped her up and hugged her.

Timpani realizing who it is, hugged him back, whispering, "Don't ever leave me, love." Blumiere whispered, "I won't" and they stayed like that for about 10 seconds,

before they let go, although they were still holding hands. But that was when Blumiere noticed the white cast on her head. Nastasia noticed too, "Tippi! What's the

cast for?" She asked, out of curiosity. Timpani, then feeling it, realizing what was happening. "MARY! CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted. Blumiere looking even

more confused, began to ask who these two girls were. Timpani explained that Mary was the doctor that healed her at their stay at the castle, and was the girl who

healed the cast she got from her injuries. Claire is a friend of Mary and is also a doctor. Timpani then remembered where she got the injury from. Wide-eyed, she told

Blumiere what happened. "Dimentio did this, Mary and Claire are in danger!" She said, in a panic. Blumiere, Nastasia, and Mimi both looked pissed off, Mario was

pissed too, Luigi looked scared, and Peach looked surprised. "What! I thought you guys destroyed him!" Mimi exclaimed at Mario. Mario rose his hands, in defense,

"We thought we did too." But Nastasia and Blumiere began to ask questions, like "ARE YOU OK? or "WHAT DID HE DO?" Timpani simply smiled and said thanks to

Mary and Claire, she was able to survive the wound. She, then, grew worried. "I hope they're fine. If anything happens to them, then it's my fault." Blumiere said,

"No, it's not, dear." Timpani smiled, still looking guilty. But, Merlon finally said something, "Now that we have Timpani back, shall I say, the method of how to get the

Pure Heart?" Merlon said, with 1 eye rising over the other. Everybody smiled awkwardly and we were ready for the explanation. Merlon then smiled and explained. "To

get Pure Hearts, you need to do what you did in your last adventure, except this time venture into different dimensions. Then suddenly, a new area of the tower

opened. Timpani blinked, saying "I've never seen this part of the tower before!" Merlon said that "This is to only be opened in dire situations." Then suddenly a door

appeared, it looked like 1 of the dimensional doors. It still had an intricate design, but this design looked different, in fact, it was a rainbow! The area had what

appeared to be a "Blurred" painting. It was hard to discern what was happening, Blumiere asked, "What type of painting is this?" Merlon said, "I don't know, the book

says it's images will become more clear as you obtain more Pure Hearts." Everybody nodded, and after saying our goodbyes, prepared to enter the first door.

 **BLECK**

It has been 1 hour now, since that accident on the white-haired maiden. "Accident" is an understatement, though. But, Bleck had felt something odd happening, even

Nasirine, and Rose felt it too. "Count, should I go check?" Rose offered. Bleck pondered about that, and even Nasirine offered to go with Rose. "Yes, let's go chec-"

Bleck was saying before Dimentio came in. He seemed to be severely injured, no wait, He was severely injured. His clothes were soaked in red, blood. His eyes were

bloodshot, and bore an expression of fear. It was a huge surprise to see his smug face, turn into a terrified one. "Dimentio, what happened!" Nasirine said, also

surprised. Dimentio tried to speak, but he really looks like he's trying. Finally, he did, and said, "The girls have gone crazy" before coughing our blood. Rose,

immediately supported him and carried him across. "What do you mean, how can they even do this to you?" She said, wide-eyed. "I don't know, but there was some

malevolent force, and I barely got away from them." Count Bleck was worried and asked where they were. Dimentio said, "I the infirmary, I cast a barrier, but it won't

hold long." Count Bleck nodded, and they all teleported. Nasirine broke the spell, and they prepared to open the door. Rose was behind Dimentio, while Nasirine

opened the door, and what was inside surprised them. Mary and Claire were just staring at the door, with blank expressions. But something was odd about their

appearances, or at least Mary's. Claire still looked the same, although her eye color was now an ocean Blue. Mary, though, looked bewitching. Her blond hair now

appeared to be light itself. Her eyes, now an oceany blue too, were a lot slimmer. Not just her eyes, her whole body was just slim, like her hips, neck, stomach,

everything! She still had the white dress on, but it looked like it barely fit. But, there was something that Bleck was surprised about when she saw Mary. Her

resemblance. She looked _exactly_ like his true love.

 **TIMPANI**

 _"I have a bad feeling,"_ Timpani thought. She didn't know why she just did. Well, that feeling was confirmed when they saw what dimension they were in. "Hm? This

looks famili-" Blumiere was saying before Timpani interrupted. "OMG, we're at Castle Bleck." Did this make sense, NO it didn't make sense? "We didn't even get a

single Pure Heart, and we're smack-dab in the Villain's headquarters," Mario said, agape. Peach was also confused, saying "Doesn't the Pure Heart take us to the

dimensions where a Pure Heart resides?" Nastasia said, "It does." But Mimi then asked, "Doesn't the door match the color of the Pure Heart?" Nastasia did a double-

take, and after thinking, "Yes, it does." Mimi then looked confused, saying, "Wasn't the door multi-colored? Can Pure Hearts have more than 1 color?" Nastasia wasn't

sure, but she did know that 1 Pure Heart had its own individual color. "No Mimi, a Pure Heart can't have more than 1 color," Blumiere answered. Luigi then realized

what Mimi was thinking, "Are all the Pure Hearts gathered in this 1 dimension?"


	10. Revelations? But why?

**TIMPANI**

" _Why are we here?"_ Timpani thought. Are all the Pure Hearts just gathered here in this 1 dimension? How is that possible, were they collected beforehand? So many

questions, yet so little time. Mimi then went to ask, "How are we going to fight him, he, most likely, had the barrier." And, nobody could provide an answer. Blumiere,

said, "We should try finding the Pure Hearts." But then Merlon called and said to come back. We didn't say why, but we thought it was a better plan, so using Mario

red warp pipe, we went back.

Now, we're back, and Merlon looked at us with wide eyes. "Look up," he said, and we did. The void wasn't there anymore. "WAIT, WHA- that doesn't make sense! I

thought once you activated it, you can't deactivate it." Luigi remarked. Blumiere then went to say, "That's true, but when I had the Dark Prognosticus, it said there

was a grace period in which you can fully decide if you want to destroy everything. It seems like something influenced Count Bleck to shut it down." Answered

Blumiere. Now, we were even more confused, what stopped him? "Does that mean his powers were deactivated? We still need to save Claire and Mary." Timpani

inquired. Blumiere looked at his fiance, and said, "Theoretically yes, but he could have other powers." Mario immediately said, "Well, let's go save them now! More

time we waste may become more dangerous for them!" Everybody nodded, and we entered the door again.

 **MARIO**

I knew this adventure wasn't going to end early, I just knew. Things are never this simple. He would know, because, well, Bowser. _"By the way, where is Bowser, and_

 _O'Chunks? I should ask them."_ Mario thought. "Nastasia, where is O'Chunks?" Asked Mario. Nastasia froze, looked at me and said, "We thought he was with you." She

said. Blumiere, Timpani, and Mimi both stopped and actually thought about it. "I feel bad now, we forgot about him in all this chaos," Mimi said. Timpani and Blumiere

were dumbfounded too but decided to question it later. We had all entered the black and white castle. The sky was purple, with black squares coming out of it. There

were black lampposts, and even well, the design looked very similar, or exactly, to Blumiere's castle. Blumiere simply fumed, "This turned personal, how dare he steal

my style." Timpani simply chuckled, and we progressed through the castle. "Odd? There are no minions? Not even a Goomba." Peach remarked. Nastasia said, "Most

likely because they don't have enough time to recruit minions?" She assured, although sounding unsure. We all just waved it off and were able to get to the throne

room quickly. "This isn't right, normally we had spells that made the castle longer, but this is just living quarters.' Blumiere said worriedly. All of us were now on edge,

and we entered the throne room, to find... Nobody.

 **BLUMIERE**

This doesn't make sense, where is everybody? "Did the door take us to the wrong location?" Luigi said. Nastasia shook her head, but even she seemed unsure. But,

just when Mimi was about to say something, we heard a scream. It was feminine and sounded familiar. Timpani heard it. and immediately shouted, "CLAIRE! WHERE

ARE YOU?" We kept on hearing screams, and once we reached the source, we were surprised with what we saw. The count was there, but he looked shocked. Not like,

surprised shock, like happy shock. Dimentio was there too, but the way he looked made you feel pity. He looked so close to death. Inside was a bunny lady and

somebody who resembled Nastasia, in which Nastasia gasped. "Nasirine?" She said, dumbfounded. Nasirine heard her name and looked behind her to see Nastasia.

"Nastasia!" They ran and embraced, But it was short-lived, and the Count barked, "Nasirine! I need assistance!" They looked like they were casting a... Barrier spell?

Timpani noticed it too and saw Dimentio. The fear in his eyes was something nobody could forget. His cocky expression, now replaced with a terrified one. "What

happened!?" Timpani said. Dimentio saw her, and said, "They are insane! Those 2 girls." He said while looking like he was about to faint. Mimi, who was good at

healing spells, saw this and looked at me for permission. I nodded, and she immediately went to healing him. All of a sudden, we heard a scream and the Count and

Nasirine flew. The door opened, and they saw Mary, but different.

 **LUIGI**

They look different. Way different. Claire still looked the same, but her eyes were a different color, an ocean Blue. Mary, though, looked completely different. She

looked like a goddess, everything single thing about her was just perfect. But, Luigi had no time to think about, because they summoned the Chaos Heart! "Mary, that

heart is dangerous!" Luigi cried out. They didn't listen, but nothing happened when they activated it. Count Bleck though, said, "Mary, my love! What has gotten into

you!?" The blond-haired maiden had no reaction and walked out of the room. Her dress was pink, it went up to her chest. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, besides a

necklace. She had her styled just like Princess Peach. but it looked longer and grander. But their eyes, Luigi remembered that exact look when he was brainwashed.

He knew they were being possessed.

 **BLECK**

I don't know what happened, 1 moment I had the heart in my grasp, but something was telling me to deactivate it. And, strangely enough, it was from the Dark

Prognosticus. " _I thought the book would be happy if its prophecy was fulfilled?"_ He thought. This doesn't make sense! Why did the book want him to stop? He did, not

because of the book, but because he had a feeling that something would derail, and that I might be helping that plot. But, Bleck stopped thinking that when he saw

Mary. She looked too similar, she was like the mirror image of her. But before he could say something, he saw her eyes more closely. He noticed the green overall man

looking at her eyes, and they both realized that she was possessed. "Mary, who's doing this to you!?" Count Bleck asked. Mary looked like she was struggling, and saw

Claire, and got her out of what appeared to be strings. "WHA-?!" She said before Luigi caught her. Mary then whispered, "Dear, I'm sorry." Count Bleck's eyes

widened, she even sounded like her. His first, and only, love, Marianna.

 **MARY**

I remembered everything, but I can't say them! She saw her fiance, her lover, realizing who he truly was. "Marianna." He said. Mary could smile, before casting

another spell at tej group, hurling them backward. She, screamed out of pain, whoever was doing this wanted full control. Mary simply looked at Bleck and tried to

say, "Plea-" before she started casting another spell. This time, she knew what it was, and tried warning them. A huge dimensional void appeared and starting sucking

everybody in. "WAH!" Luigi and Mario both said while hanging on to a lamppost. Mimi and Nastasia, holding on to another lamppost. Rose, Dimentio, and Claire were

clutching each other, behind a pillar. But, Peach, Blumiere, Timpani, and Bleck weren't so lucky. "Blumiere!" Timpani cried out. Blumiere and timpani clutched each

other and were both sucked into the portal. "Blumiere!" Mimi said, while Nastasia just looked in horror. Bleck, though, was standing his ground trying to get to me. "I

promise you, Marianna, I will free you." He said. Her heart was just breaking, just seeing him suffer. She tried to grab, kiss, or even touch him, but something was

controlling her, and she was flung into the portal. She cast 1 more look before being sucked in, Bleck noticed and follow suit. The portal closed, and everybody came

out of their hiding spots.

Oh No, wherever have they gone too?

* * *

Thanks for reading! There's a sequel to this that is coming shortly! Be prepared to read it, if you want to find out what happened!

PART 1 COMPLETE


	11. This is done, not the story though

Ok, There is another fanfic that follows up on this. I'm gonna see if I can explain the situation I wanted too, more properly.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the next one!


End file.
